


Whenever you need me

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pain, Regret, Stacigan, alien - Freeform, angsty fluff, idk how to tag, into the spiderverse, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: An angst fic I wrote with the prompt: "Do you want me to leave?"Just Gwen having trouble with accepting Peter's death





	Whenever you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“I killed him.”

The words hung in the air like a cloud. Gwen sat at the window seat. 

“I killed my own friend.”

She unlocked the window. 

“I'm a monster.”

“No you're not.” Alice’s eyes filled with sadness as she walked across the room to take her hand. “You are not a monster.”

“How would you know?” Gwen ripped her hand away. “You weren't there. I could have saved him. I should have saved him.”

Alice perched herself at the edge of the window seat, locking the window. “He would have killed so many people. You saved lives that day.”

Gwen shifted into the corner, away from her pleading eyes. “But he could have been saved.”

“You were way in over your head.” Alice sat closer on the seat. “It's a miracle you were able to do what you did.”

She shook her head, hiding her face in hands. “He just wanted to be special. I should have seen his pain.”

“Some people are able to hide their pain until it's too late. Gwen, it wasn't your fault.”

She shoved her away violently. “He loved me. You don't understand. He loved me. He wanted to be special like me. If I wasn't special, he wouldn't have died.” Tears welled in her eyes. “He actually loved me, and I killed him.” 

Alice reached a hand out. “Gwen-”

“Stop.” Gwen pushed her away and stood up. “Stop trying to help. You can't bring him back.” She yelled, tears welling in her eyes. “He loved me and I turn around and move on. I throw it away and love you.”

Alice stood up, calmly. “Do you want me to leave?”

Gwen stood up, tears beginning to fall. “I don't know.”

Alice walked closer arms opened wider. “I'm here. Whenever you need me, I'll be here for you.”

Gwen broke into sobs and fell into her arms. The two sunk into the floor, Alice silently stroking her hair. 

  



End file.
